True Forms
by Radszilla
Summary: When eight familiar enemies of the hero of time get there true form, each of them wants something from the hero of time. But what is it?(I suk at summaries)


A/N: This is just the prologue and the chapters will usually not be as long, also if anyone can give me the names of all the Kokiri, I would greatly appreciate it. Well here it is True Forms, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any legend of zelda characters, but I do own any that I make up.

Prologue

The rain was pounding into the dark of the eerie night. Three people were atop a castle, one who was known as the princess of Destiny, a great seer and political ruler, who had been in hiding for the past seven years. Another was known as the King of Evil, who was mad as well as power hungry, he had brought a whole nation to his feet, as well as allowed monsters to move around freely and hunt whomever they chose. The third was a young man, he was clad in the green of the forest children, as well as carried the sword of evil's bane, he was known as the Hero of Time. All three of these people had something in common, they were all holders of a piece of the Triforce.

There was a great battle that took place that night, riddled with fire and . The Hero of Time managed to slay the King of evil, just to have the castle collapse and almost crush him and the princess. When they had finally gotten away safely, out of the dust and ash of the castle came a great beast of terrible power. It was the king of Evil in his true form, he and the hero fought once more and once again the hero defeated the king and him along with the seven sages sealed him away in the dark realm for all of eternity. Peace was thought to have been brought on at last, the princess sent the hero back to the time his mission began, luckily there was no King of Evil to be stopped, he and everyone involved in the future battle forgot about one another, yet some still had dreams about the past life even if they didn't know what about. For seven years there was peace in the kingdom, for seven years there were no ill tidings, all that was about to change.

Back in the alternate timeline a great disturbance was felt throughout the land as soon as the King of Evil was banished. The first to sense it were the Kokiri, the forest children of the Deku Tree and the alive Deku Sprout. The disturbance came from inside the tree, where few ever dared to go, as it had become a nest of spiders, evil plants, and other types of insects. It was down deep in the bowls of the tree in a room where almost no light ever shown, and the great hero had fought his first enemy the armored arachnid Queen Ghoma. The disturbance actually came from the corpse of the spider, a bright light shot out of the corpse and a beautiful woman came forth. She had golden hair, and mischievous green eyes, she was completely and utterly beautiful, as well as seeming to hold a regal air to her. She wore a dark green gown and had a staff which had a large ominous eye at the tip. She summoned two large bulbous big skulltula's with her staff and they carried her up the tree their eight spiny legs making scratching noises as they went. They took her two the top of the tree and waited for orders, after all this was their queen. The woman looked around and saw a small sprout in the distance she looked at it with loathing and the sprout began whimpering in fear, she then placed a curse on it and it soon died only to reform again as a mad scrub, who looked at her and quickly bowed down. She and the two spiders along with the scrub then went out of the meadow, unfortunately they were spotted by a red haired boy who sounded the alarm. The woman all the while smiled and whispered something and the two big skulltula's behind her began clicking in excitement, they knew what was about to happen, it had happened before, in only a few moments the children were wrapped into large silk cocoons, and the buildings began being sprayed with webbing from the army of skulltula's she had summoned to her side. She also summoned Deku shrubs and Deku Babas who made the Deku Tree meadow their home, she looked around and smiled. She then gave orders to the two skulltula's she thought most capable of maintaining order, and the Mad Scrub who used to be the Deku Tree sprout. She thought about going back to the tree to set up her palace, and begin the hunt for the boy, but she felt it right away the boy was gone. She let out a cry of anguish which could be heard throughout the land of Hyrule, and then began heading to the place her other brothers and sisters would be waiting when they woke up, a place that at that time had been transformed into a busy city, a place called Castle Town.

In a place known as the forest temple, at the back of the sacred meadow there was a great disturbance felt by the little sage of forest known as Saria. Saria knew right away something was wrong and headed off to meet with the other sages in the temple of time, she ended up getting a vision of what had happened to her home, she saw thousands upon thousands of skulltula and hundreds of Deku scrubs and Deku Babas. She played her ocarina and headed to the temple as soon as she could, the other sages were already there and boy did they have stories to tell. The disturbance in the temple was once again below the entrance and in a dark room filled with paintings and the remains of the great evil known as Phantom Ganon. A white light shot out of the body and a man who had almost green skin and wore pure black with jet black hair to match his outfit, stepped into his surroundings. This man was a sorcerer, and also a king spirits and moblins, his name was Phantas, and he just like his sister, summoned four of his faithful servants who had also been transformed back into their former selves. These four faithful servants were all women of great power, they were known as the Poe sisters and they were among the most powerful beings in all of Hyrule. He gave all four of them orders on what places of the forest they could control and then he was off, he knew the same as all his siblings did, the boy was not here.

In another place of Hyrule, near the city of the gorons in one of their favorite places to eat another man emerged from within the resting place of another terrible beast. This man was known as King Reptillius, and he held control over reptiles and machine monsters. He wore a silver tunic with pants to match, and had a cape made of gold around his neck. He had special powers as well just like all of his brothers and sisters and as soon as he was freed he summoned two of his favorite creatures, Lizalfo's. Then he began clearing his favorite place of all the annoying gorons, he fed most of them to the dodongos. He then exited the cave and went to meet up with his brothers and sisters, he also had a plan, he had heard ors of what had been going on in the kingdom, and figured that if anyone knew where to find the boy it would be the princess of Hyrule. He cackled manically and left the two lizards in charge until he came back.

In another place in the same general area as that of King Reptillius, on the mountain of called Mountain, yet another being emerged from white light out of the putrid remains of the dragon Volvagia. The man wore a red tunic (after all red was his favorite color) and had a tooth of a dragon on a chain around his neck. This man was Volvagia and he had the power over fire monsters and dragons. He summoned a flare-dancer to his side and a fire dragon known as Scalz, who hadn't been seen since the elder days. He told both of them what to do and they got to it right away, he didn't plan on taking it over quite yet, he liked to have a little bit of fun first. However that would have to wait as he and his siblings had other plans at the moment.

In yet another place, not to far from Dodongo's Cavern in the village of Kakariko, in the shadow temple, the most dangerous of all the temples, from the remains of o o, one of the weirdest bosses the Hero had to face, came another white light. A man emerged, he was a tall thin looking man, with a half-crazed look in his eyes. He wore all black, and his eyes were red, he carried a long purple scythe, and looked like the grim reaper. This man's name was Beorn and he was the ruler of. He summoned up only one creature it was a Hand. He put it in charge and told it to three times a week go into the city and kidnap people, then and make them redeads. He left then to meet up with his siblings and for those wondering he is the second most powerful of all of them and is slightly mad.

Nabooru was wandering through the spirit temple looking for something to do, it was so boring in the temple and she couldn't even do most of her work as leader, except when the unlucky Gerudo's came out and delivered her food and information, yes life as a sage was boring. She was wondering through the temples and finally got to the place where she was turned into an iron knuckle and Link fought the evil Twinrova, it was while doing this she noticed a white light shoot out from the ceiling where the two sisters went, and a woman emerged. She had half blue, half red hair and a gerudo type outfit on. Nabooru looked quite appalled at what she saw, the woman looked like the late Twinrova. She got out of there as quickly as she could and went to tell Zelda about what just happened, she would soon find out that she wasn't the only one.

If Nabooru would have stayed any longer she would have been captured and probably turned into an iron knuckle again. This was Twinrova's true from, and she couldn't ever change back. She immediately created two iron knuckles and two stalfo's out of thin air and told them to guard the temple until she returned. She had power of magic and summoning so she could summon just about any creature she wanted out of thin air, however there were a few she couldn't such as illusion monsters and dragons. She left immediately to meet her brothers and sisters.

In the zora's domain it had finally thawed out and returned to normal, Jabu-Jabu the great fish god of the zora's returned to the land from his vacation, he had went to the sea and had a swell good time. He returned and all the zora's were thrilled to see him, yet deep in the mighty beasts stomach a white light shown from the remains of Barinade and out stepped a young man with icy white hair and eyes to match. This man was Barin, and he had a terrible temper. He controlled most water monsters, a gift from his sister, along with ice creatures and electric creatures. He summoned a Big Octo right inside the fish lords belly and he began ripping his way out in a mad frenzy. I am sad to say that was the last day that Jabu-Jabu would ever see. They tore him to pieces, and when he finally got out he created a snow storm which refroze Zora's Domain much to the dismay of the Zora's everyone was frozen except the sage Ruto who had felt ominous tidings in the water temple and left to report. Barin looked around at the destruction he had caused and grunted, he then took off to meet his siblings, all the while the Big Octo pondered on what to do.

In the water temple the last of the eight was about to be released. In one of the hardest places to reach in the entire temple in a puddle of water of what used to be the amoeba Morpha a bright light shot out and the youngest, but most powerful of the eight as well as the leader came out. Morpha was easily the most beautiful of all the siblings, she had light brown hair, auburn green eyes, and easily the most attractive body in the history of Hyrule. Morpha had a strange habit of never wearing clothes, she thought they were a terrible nuisance and only blocked out the true beauty she had. She had a secret, she unlike her brothers and sisters was in love with the hero of time and she planned on making him hers or kill him trying, maybe he would change his ways, you never know. She had created a mirror image of the hero and that was who she summoned forth at the time. She was the ruler of water and all in it, she also was a master of magic and illusions. Most of her allusions could take down any of her siblings creatures with utmost ease. She left Dark Link in charge until she came back, unlike her siblings she wouldn't destroy lake hylia, no she would ask them to follow her and then if they denied would drain the lake dry and block off the escape route until the people came to their senses. She left and was the first one to arrive in the meeting place which also meant that she happened to hear the conversations of the sages. Her siblings began appearing one by one as well and listened intently.

Rauru looked the most puzzled about the circumstances tat he had heard come from the other sages, yet he was also the most curious. "So tell me again what happened. You all saw something similar to what Saria saw?" All the sages nodded and began describing what they had felt or seen. "Princess what is your take on this matter?"

"I feel as if I have made a terrible mistake."

"Your highness. What terrible mistake did you make?" asked Impa

"I should never have sent Link back to the past. Only he the hero of time would be able to stop this spread of monsters and discover and defeat this terrible evil." Zelda said the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes. All eight of them perked up at this news and silently cussed them out, each though for different reasons than the other.

"You couldn't have known. None of us could. Now that the master sword is once again locked away, and you sent Link back with the Ocarina of time, Hyrule is doomed." Rauru said trying hard not to pull the hair from his head. The eight looked at one another silently and then all at once attacked. The sages were caught off guard and princess Ruto and Saria were the first to fall. Nabooru and Rauru were close seconds.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked Beorn in his slightly mad voice.

"I'll tell you brother." responded Barin, "Let's see we have four sages down and three more to go."

"You shouldn't have . They could have been useful." Morpha scolded.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" Impa asked calmly like nothing was wrong.

"Who are we? Who are we? Why we are only the new rulers of Hyrule, my name is Twinrova, maybe you've heard of me?" Twinrova responded with a grin. "My siblings here are Beorn, Volvagia, Barin, King Reptillius, Phantas, Queen Ghoma, and our supreme ruler the all powerful Morpha."

"Princess, you look to be in shock. Why whatever is a matter?" Ghoma said after seeing the look on the princess's face.

"You. You're all. Link, he fought all of you, didn't he? You're the bosses in the dungeons he faced." Zelda said shocked and slowly regaining her ability to sound supreme.

"Why yes we ever are. Surprised aren't we?" Twinrova responded in her sarcastic voice.

"How? Aren't you ? I thought Ganon was the King of Evil, how is this even possible?" Zelda asked getting ready to bolt when the time was right, she couldn't let these people get the Ocarina, it would mean Link's doom and without him the other world would fall to shadow.

"We were cursed by the ancient sages of old, cursed into pitiful little bodies of monsters, they then killed us in those bodies. However when Ganon was alive he resurrected us and all that was left was for the one who released us to be killed, before we were given back our true forms. It just so happens that the Hero of time and yourself stopped Ganon and sent him to the realm no one has ever broken free of. Therefore are curse was lifted and now here we are. Best of all we cannot be transferred back to those horrible bodies because the boy destroyed them, so without them we are free, we can never go back. But enough talking, I believe you hold something we want. Actually two something's, so give us the Ocarina and your piece of the triforce." Twinrova responded gleefully as she reached out for the two items.

Then something happened that they did not expect. The triforce piece that Zelda carried all of a sudden began glowing and then disappeared. Zelda knew then and there that they were all going to die, so she just gave up and watched as Ghoma summoned up a pair of big skulltula and watched as they were all cocooned, the spiders were stronger than normal and not even the combined might of Zelda, Darunia, and Impa could defeat them. The eight grabbed the Ocarina and began playing it, luckily the song of time was known to them, for Volvagia along with Morpha had both heard it in their temples, they began playing and then they were gone.

Eight entities arose throughout the kingdom, all of these eight entities planning on heading back to the past with the Ocarina of time, these eight entities ed the princess and the sages, they took the ocarina and they played it, the other time was about to have the peace broken and all eight entities wanted something different from the hero, whether it be revenge, power, love, or something more sinister and secret. The fate of the world would once again rest on the shoulders of the Hero of Time and possibly a few others.

Well? What do you think? Should I keep going? Good? Bad? Please Let me know what you think, if you review you may receive an important part in my story later on.


End file.
